Kisah cinta kita
by akihiro goryukanda
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta antara Hinata,Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Dimana, Hinata hanyalah gadis dari kalangan sederhana yang menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah bungsu Uchiha yang telah jatuh hati dengan ksikan kisah mereka. Au fanfic untuk Risa Goryukanda. My tween :)


**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sasuke, Sasuke x Hinata, Sakura x Sasuke, Hinata x Naruto, Sakura x Hinata**

 **Warning: Fanfic ini gue persembahkan untuk kembaran gue RISA GORYUKANDA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MET BACA!**

Hinta adalah orang miskin tapi punya muka yang cantik. Suatu hari Hinata dipanggil sama omnya, yaitu om Madara.

"Hai Hinata, kamu ngapain? Udah mamam belom?"

Hinata geleng kepala. Dia pegang perutnya yang agak kecil karena udah 4 hari tidak makan. Sebenarnya dia punya beras dan segala persediaan kebutuhan. Tapi dia gak bisa masak makanya tuh makanan gak bisa dia olah.

"Belum om. Hina udah 4 hari gak makan om. Gak bisa masak."

Madara melirik Hinata sedikit merendahkan.

"Masa gak bisa Masak? Cewek bukan sih? Atau kamu banci kaleng yang nyamar?"

Hinata merasa terpojok. Dia memonyongkan bibir tipisnya dan membuat Madara menelan air liurnya.

" _Gawat! Nih cewek menggairahkan banget. Pengen gue entot rasanya._ "

Hinata tidak sadar kalau si om-om mau ngajakin dia ML. Dia masih memonyongkan bibirnya dan menggosok-gosok pahanya dengan gelisah.

"Eh.. lu masih perawan gak? Pengen nyobain lo nih. Entar om kasih permen lolipop deh."

Hinata langsung berbinar, permen lolipop adalah makanan kesukaannya. Dia mengangguk cepat dan menarik si om ke dalam kamar.

"Kampret.. binal juga nih anak." Batin Madara.

 **-pembatas cerita-**

Sasuke baru saja memarkirkan vespa butut kebanggaan klannya. Rencananya dia mau ke rumah Madara sebentar sebelum ngajak si Sakura gebetannya di sekolah untuk malam jumatan. Maklum, anak sekolah yang masih kere dan masih minta duit jajan sama kakeknya. Si Sasuke merapikan rambut potong bebek angsanya dan memperbaiki dasi kupu-kupu 9 warna yang di pakenya. Dia menaikkan jeans-nya yang melorot dan mengecek sekali lagi minyak rambut si nyong-nyong yang dipakenya.

"Njirr... gue ganteng maksimal. Siapa dulu dong! Cucu mbah!" katanya narsis.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam gubuk derita kakeknya. Baru sampai di ruang tamu, dia dengar suara cewek mendesah-desah.

"AHHHH... OHHHH..ENGGGGHHH...! MA-MADARA! LEBIH CEPAT!"

"Ah... Hinata! Toket kamu gedek banget! Mbah... puas nih...!"

Sasuke mengintip di kamar si kakek tua bangka itu. Dan mata hitamnya terbeliak karena melihat si Madara lagi main ranjang sama Hinata. Ponakan tetangga sebelah yang hidup sendiri.

"Madara! Masukin... gak tahan nih! Gatel tau gak!"

Sasuke melihat si Madara masukin kejantanannya ke dalam rahim si cewek. Dengan semangat membara, dia menggempur si cewek binal dan membuat Sasuke tepar di tempat. Sebelum dia pingsan, Sasuke nelepon si Naruto. Cucu dari Jiraiya. Kakek mesum pembuat novel dewasa yang dibaca sama guru mereka. Kakashi.

"Naruto! Lo dimana? Anjirr... cewek lo Hinata di gempur sama kakek gue. Mending lo kesini deh! Cepetan."

"Iya... gue lagi di pasar nih. Nemenin bapak gue motong kambing. Lo tunggu disono ya!"

"Oke! Cepetan kamprettt!"

Sejam kemudian Naruto datang dengan sepeda ontel warisan kakeknya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang lagi duduk frustasi di teras rumah Madara langsung menyeret Naruto ke kamar kakeknya. Mereka ngintip lagi. Kali ini si Hinata, toketnya diremas-remas dan disodok pake kejantanan kakek Madara yang panjangnya 30 cm dengan diameter 8,9 cm. Naruto langsung mengepalkan tinjunya. Dia mendobrak kasar pintu kamar Madara, sedangkan Sasuke sembunyi dibalik tirai.

Hinata terkejut pas lihat pacarnya mergokin dia lagi 'anu' sama kakek dari temennya. Mata Naruto menyalak lebar dan dia menunjuk-nunjuk si Madara.

"Oi tua bangka! Kalau mau main gituan jangan sama Hinata!"

Madara yang lagi dikasih oral membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto sinis.

"dasar bocah tengil! Diam aje lu. Nih jatah gue!" Madara menyusu di dada Hinata.

"Dasar! Kakek gak tahu diri! Ingat cucu udah segudang di rumah!"

"Lu kalau pengen mending ikutan yok!"

Mendapatkan tawaran main bareng, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia buka semua bajunya dan memberikan kejantanannya ke mulut Hinata.

"Ayo... hisap cantik. Lain kali kalau mau main ajak gue mbah."

"Iye—iye... ahhh... kita _threesome_. Naruto... lo kasih dia anal. Gue dari depan. Oke?"

"Oke boss!"

Sedangkan Sasuke, sudah mimisan di tempat. Dia kirim pesan ke Sakura.

" _Sayang, kita ke hotel yok._ "

Beberapa kemudian hp Sasuke bergetar.

" **Dari : Calon mertua**

 **Sasuke...**

 **Lo apain anak om? Dia nangis nih.**

 **Katanya lo ngajakin dia ke hotel ya? Sama om aja ya?"**

Sasuke merengut kesal. Si Sakura malah ngadu ke bapaknya. Jadinya dia gak dapat jatahkan? Atau...? tunggu kakeknya dan Naruto selesai main aja? Entar dia mau nyoba make Hinata.

Ide bagussss...!

 **-TBC-**

OHH...

FANFIC GUE NIH...

UNTUK KEMBARAN GUE.. RISA GORYUKANDA YANG BENTAR LAGI MAU DIPECAT...EH.. MAU NAIK JABATAN.

SELAMAT YA TWINSS!

YOKK... REVIEW!


End file.
